Keeping Secrets
by jennb3636
Summary: Hmmm...I don't know what to say to entice you to read this...so just open and read and if you don't like it...don't open it again...sound simple? Jommy and life experiences for Jude.
1. Preview

Okay guys so I haven't written a fanfic in over a year! I miss writing and I wanna start up a new fic again!

I started a story a whiles back called Keeping Secrets and I'm making this story based on that since I never finished it and I liked the idea. I can't promise how often I'll be able to update because I'm a full time nursing student and I work between 45 and 50 hours a week but I'll try my hardest and I'm determined to finish this fic.

I haven't started writing this fic yet but I have so many ideas for it and I'm really excited to write. I want to get some feed back first and see it's an idea even worth writing so here's the basic concept.

Jude is nineteen years old and has been dating Tommy for about eight months now. Saide, Mason and her are best friends but Saide lives in New York right now attending a college in New York pursuing her dream of being a fashion designer. Her and Jamie still get along but aren't as close as they used to be and she still lives in her family home with just her father Stuart.

Jude's third album just went triple platimum in Canada so Darius, being the money man he is just through a quick world tour together for her. She will be performing in eight different cities in this order: Toronto, Montreal, New York, L.A., Dallas, Japan, Paris, and finally London. In each of those cities, Jude will be exposed to a secret eight of her closest friends and family members has been hiding from her. How will she be able to handle it??

So please let me know what you think and if its even worth me starting to write it!


	2. Chapter 1 and 2 Teasers

Okay, so I know I should already have the first chapter up but I've just been so frickin busy its unreal. I finally got the chapter written and rewritten, now I just gotta find the time to type it and post it. It will happen I promise. But for now, here's teasers for chapter one. Enjoy!

"Shh Jude, enjoy the moment…"

"I'm always ready for you Harrison…." "Just hit the record button Tommy."

"Mr. Harriosn, what brings you here? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"What was my dad doing here?"

"Wet your whislte Tommy?..."

"Jude, I pretty much had this dinner tonight to let you know I'm seeing someone new…."

"How is this not supposed to make me freak out Tommy?!"

"Don't worry, because I'm moving out…"

"C'mon baby girl don't do this!'

"You think your dad would be interested in me?..."

"Can we not go there right now?"

"Let's just get this done, shall we?"

"You ready for the next one girl?"


	3. Chapter 1 Dinner and Announcements

A/N: Okay, so I decided to cut all the chapters in half and make it 16 chaps instead of 8 otherwise they would be too long…..So the teasers are now for chapters one and two….Here's chapter one finally!

Chapter 1-Dinner and Announcements

"Hmmmm Tommy, c'mon," Jude moaned as Tommy feathered light kisses down her neck." "Shh Jude, enjoy the moment," Tommy replied against her neck as his hands roamed up her back under her shirt. "Noo, you know we have to finish this song today or else Darius is going to chew both our asses out," Jude said grudgingly as she pushed on his chest. Tommy sighed and sat back defeated, "You're right girl. Even though I hate admitting it, we need to finish it."

Jude got up out of her chair and placed herself on his lapped and kissed the tip of his nose. She smiled and said, "I knew you'd see it my way." Then she continued to lean into him and whisper in his ear, "But don't even think about not finishing what you started later tonight," making the hair on the back of Tommy's neck stand up. "Wouldn't dream of it," he said more to himself as he watched her backside sway into the studio booth.

Jude flashed Tommy her million dollar smile and said, "Ready when you are, Quincy." Tommy shot back, "I'm always ready for you Harrison," with that glint in his eyes that drove Jude wild. Jude rolled her eyes playfully and laughed, "Just hit the record button Tommy." He sighed, "Alright, alright, alright."

Tommy flipped several switches and levers and hit the record button. "Our Song take one in 3, 2, 1," Tommy then pointed to Jude and mouthed go. Seconds later Jude's beautiful music filled his ears.

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car__He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel__The other on my heart_

Tommy thought back to the day Jude wrote that song. It was a couple weeks ago on their weekend away at his family cabin. He closes his eyes and thinks back to the moment Jude was singing about.

_I look around, turn the radio down__He says baby is something wrong?__I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song_

They were on their way to the cabin in his infamous blue viper with the top down. Jude's new short, choppy hair blowing in the breeze. She looked so beautiful but he could see she looked like she was in a far off place. "What's on your mind, girl?" Tommy asked while placing his hand over hers.

Jude looked down, "It sounds stupid." Tommy looked over at her, "Jude, nothing you say sounds stupid. What is it?" he urged. Jude looked up at the sky then turned to Tommy, "It's just we've been together for a while now and I love you, that's a fact. But most couples at our stage, they have a song of their own and I know I write a lot of songs about you and stuff, but it's still not the same as us having a song."

Tommy laughes slightly, "Baby, you want us to have a song? Well we got a song. Our song happens everytime we are in the same room with each other. Every time we make music, every time we touch each other, hell even every time we fight, that's when we make our song." Jude looked at Tommy and smiled and he brought her hand to his lips and then looked her in the eye, "Jude, this, this right here, this is our song."

_And he says…__Our song is the slamming screen door,__Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window__When we're on the phone and you talk real slow__Cause it's late and your mama don't know__Our song is the way you laugh__The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"__And when I got home ... before I said amen__Asking God if he could play it again_

Tommy was lost int the song when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Stuart, Jude's father. "Mr. Harrison, what brings you here? Shouldn't you be at work?" Tommy questioned, curious as to why Jude's dad decided to stop in the studio in the middle of his work day. "Tommy, how many times do I got to tell you to call me Stuart. Mr. Harrison makes me feel like my father."

Tommy nodded slightly. "Right, so Stuart what's up? Jude's almost finished if you want to wait for-" Stuart waved his hand and shook his head cutting Tommy off, "That's alright. I'm on lunch, I don't have much time anyway. I came to invite you to dinner tonight at our house at seven o'clock."

_I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day__Had gone all wrong and been trampled on__And lost and thrown away__Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed__I almost didn't notice all the roses__And the note that said..._

_Our song is the slamming screen door,__Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window__When we're on the phone and you talk real slow__Cause it's late and your mama don't know__Our song is the way you laugh__The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"__And when I got home ... before I said amen__Asking God if he could play it again_

_I've heard every album, listened to the radio__Waited for something to come along__That was as good as our song..._

"Sure, that's sounds great," Tommy nodded with a smile. "Jude and I should be finished up here by then and then we'll be over." Stuart smiled, "Good, because I sort of have an announce type of thing and I want you to be there with Jude for it."

Tommy scrunched his forehead together, "Is this a happy or sad announcement if you don't mind me asking?" Jude's dad thought for a moment, "That would depend on how you take. I'll see you guys tonight. I really have to get going. Give Jude my love." Tommy stood up to shut the door behind Stuart, "I sure will," he said before sitting back down and giving his attention back to Jude.

_Cause our song is the slamming screen door__Sneaking out late, tapping on his window__When we're on the phone and he talks real slow__Cause it's late and his mama don't know__Our song is the way he laughs__The first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"__And when I got home, before I said amen__Asking God if he could play it again_

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone__In the front seat of his car__I grabbed a pen and an old napkin__And I wrote down our song…"_

After finishing her song, Jude walked out of the recording booth, sat in her chair, and asked Tommy, "What was my dad doing here?" "He had to leave because he had to get back to the office but he just stopped by to invite me to your house for dinner tonight. He said something about an announcement he wants to make."

Jude looked perplexed for a minute then spoke, "I don't know of anything my dad would have to announce." "Well maybe it's news to you, too. Either way we'll find out soon enough," Tommy replied.

"Yeah, I guess," Jude said after gulping down half a bottle of water. "Alright, now that you've wet your whistle get back in that booth and sing Our Song again," Tommy said nudging Jude out of her chair. Jude looked at Tommy with a smirk while walking into the booth again, "Wet your whistle Tommy? God, sometimes some of the things you say makes me remember how old you really are."

Tommy tried to give Jude a pissed look, "Yeah, and sometimes when you chug water like that I remember how good of a swallower you are." Jude glared with an agape mouth through the glass booth window, "That was a little low perv. I won't be swallowing much of anything for a while now if you catch me drift."

"Just sing the song, heh?" Tommy replied knowing she'd be singing a different tune later that night. "Whatever you want Lil Tommy Q." Tommy rolled his eyes and sighed after he hit record, "This is gonna be a long day…."

* * *

Later that night around seven thirty, Tommy and jude pulled into the Harrison driveway. They walked hand in hand up to the door. Tommy nibled on Jude's ear and asked in a seductive tone, "So you gonna stay at my house tonight and let me take you up on that offer early?" Jude giggled because the whispers tickled her neck, "That all depends how well you behave at dinner." "Well I guess I'll have to be on my best behavior then," Tommy said.

Jude smiled and then opened the door, "Hi dad. Sorry we're late, we had a couple last minute touches Darius wanted us to figure out before we left." Stuart wrapped his daughter in a hug before she evn had a chance to take her jacket off. "Oh, don't worry about it, I just hope you two are hungry. I made your favorite cheesy chicken."

Jude moaned (not in a sexual way), "I'm starving, I can't wait." Jude and Tommy took off their jackets and shoes and sat down at the table while Jude's dad went into the kitchen to bring the food out. Dinner went normal. They talked about Jude's album, and her starting her tour, and Stuart's business. Then, it was the end of dinner and Jude was getting ancy to hear her father's announcement.

"Okay dad, spill. I eat dinner here like everyday, why was this a special dinner?" Jude asked anxious to hear his answer. Stuart wiped his mouth with his napkin and placed it on the table and sighed, "Jude, you know I love you and your sister very much, and when your mother was around we were a little happy family."

Jude's heart fell at the mention of her mother. She loved her so much and she just left her family. Tommy could tell it pained Jude to talk about her mom so his hand found hers under the table. That made Jude slightly smile, atleast she'd never loose him.

Stuart continued, "But now my girls are all grown up and I get lonely sometimes." Jude was getting ancy, "Dad will you tell me already? You're making me nervous!"

Her dad replied even more nervous to tell her than she's to hear, "I'm sorry hunny. Jude, I pretty much had this dinner tonight to let you know I'm seeing someone new."

Jude let out a deep breath she didn't realize she was holding. She was really getting nervous to see what her father had to say to her and all it is was he was dating again. Yeah, it will be kind of strange seeing her father with someone other than her mother, but he needs to move on too and be happy. She realized she had so many questions to ask her father about this woman.

Jude sighed of relief, "That's not bad dad. So what's the lucky lady's name? Do I know her?" Now Stuart started to fidget and looked really uncomfortable. Even Tommy could tell but he was keeping his mouth shut on this one.

Stuart looked her daughter in the eyes and started to speak, "Jude, this is hard for me to say. No you don't know him. His name is Lloyd." Jude head started to spin as she realized her father said a man's name. She figured she must of heard him wrong, "Wait, what did you say?"

Jude's dad looked down. He didn't want to look Jude or Tommy in the eye for this. "Jude, Tommy, I'm gay……"


	4. Chapter 2 Freaking Out and Forgetting

A/N: Finally here's chapter two! Sorry it took so long. I hope you guys like it! Please review! Oh, and just for the record, I am not against gay ppl at all! You should be allowed to live ur life anyway u want to.

Chapter 2 Freaking Out and Forgetting

* * *

Jude's dad looked down. He didn't want to look Jude or Tommy in the eye for this. "Jude, Tommy, I'm gay." 

Jude tried looking at her father's features trying to figure out if he was joking or being serious with her. Then again, her dad wouldn't joke about something like this. All these emotions were building up at once. Anger, embarrassment, confusion, shock, surprise, fear, it all hit Jude like a ton of bricks. She suddenly felt like the room was closing in on her. "I need some air," with that, she got up and ran out the front door.

Tommy just stared at Mr. Harrison trying to get a grip on what just happened and Mr. Harrison stared at Tommy trying to gauge his reaction. Then Tommy stood up to excuse himself from the table to go after Jude without saying a word.

"Tom wait a second,-"Mr. Harrison said standing up slightly to stop Tommy. Tommy stopped walking towards the front door and turned around to face a man who just out right admitted to his daughter and her boyfriend that he is gay. "I need to explain all this."

Tommy looked down at his hands for a second then back at Stuart, "Sir, with all do respect, you have nothing to explain to me. You are a grown man and whatever you do in your personal life, is your personal business," Tommy took a few more steps to the door until his hand reach the handle, "But what you do need to realize is how you're going to explain to you're 19 year old daughter that after all these years of being her loving father married to her mother, that you have now changed your life in such a big capacity, therefore, changing her life as well." With that, Tommy left Mr. Harrison to sit at the table and think of how he was going to get his daughter to understand his newfound sexuality.

Jude was sitting on the steps of the front porch with her arms wrapped around her knees when Tommy sat down next to her. They sat in silence for what seemed like an hour but in reality it was only like forty five seconds.

Tommy wasn't going to say anything first. He would wait for Jude to speak and then go from there. After all, it's her dad that turned gay not his.

Jude finally looked up at Tommy's face, she had tears in her eyes that have yet to escape when she said, "Tommy, I don't know what to do now? I can't look at him the same way knowing he….he sleeps with….god I can't even say it!" Tommy tried to put his arm around Jude to console her but she through it off and stood up. Looks like her sadness has turned to anger so Tommy had to get prepared.

"Jude, you need to not think of it like that. He's still your dad Jude, that hasn't and won't change," Tommy said trying to get Jude to calm herself before she got too fired up. "Not think of it like that? How can I not think of it like that?" Jude started to pace back and forth up and down the sidewalk. "My father, who has been straight and into women my entire life, has just decided hey, I think I want to get it up the butt now?!?!!" Tommy and Jude both looked at each other and made an 'eww' face. Then Jude continued, "Eww, I can't believe I used 'my father' and 'up the butt' in the same sentence. Oh, but I guess I might be doing that a lot now since my father has turned into a complete HOMO!!" Jude screamed loudly at Tommy trying to get her rage out at her father.

It's not that Jude was anti-gay. Hello? Have you met her best friend Mason? He's totally gay. But for Jude to picture her father as homosexual kind of scares her. It's all about change and getting accustomed to something new. Think about it, Jude has grown up for nineteen years now with her father being there. Her straight father, who cared for her mother, a woman. And then she had to deal with her parents divorce and now this. What if her dad wanted to get divorced because he decided he was gay? That would be so wrong of him to leave her mother because of that because now look, her mom's off god knows where doing god knows what. She just can't take this anymore.

"Jude, you need to calm down and stop freaking out. The neighbors can hear you," Tommy said glancing around noticing Jamie's grandma standing on her front porch watching the show. Jude noticed this now too but just didn't care. "How is this not supposed to make me freak out Tommy?!"

Tommy walked towards Jude and pulled her towards the porch to get her off the sidewalk where the streetlight was shining on her looking like a spot light to make the show easier for the neighbors to eves drop. "I know you feel like freaking out right now, but it took your dad a lot of courage to admit that to us in there and he needs your support right now, not you freaking out."

Jude looked down. She felt sort of guilty now. Tommy was right. Although she might not want her father to be gay, it took him a lot of guts to come out to them like that and whether she agreed with it or not, she needed to support him right now. "I know you're right. It's just a lot to take in."

"Hey, I understand, I've been in situations like this before, but you got to be strong and keep you head high," Tommy said grabbing Jude's chin to tilt her head to make her look at him. Jude gave him a half smile and said, "Since when did you get so wise, huh?" Tommy smirked, "I've had a lot of….growing experience," Tommy replied then plants a soft, tender kiss right on Jude's mouth.

"Alright Tommy, let's go back in there so I can talk to my dad," Jude told Tommy while putting her arm around his back and his arm went around her shoulder and he kissed the top of her head which made her say, "Thank-you for always being there when I need you." "Anytime," Tommy replied then opened the door and let Jude step into her home first.

Stuart was still sitting at the dining room table with his face in his hands obviously distraught. Jude walked over and sat down next to him and he looked up at her hopeful and confused at the same time.

"Dad," Jude started and put her hands over her fathers, "I'm sorry I freaked out. This is just a lot to deal with, finding something like this out, about you."

Jude's dad smiled at his daughter, "I know sweetie, I just needed to tell you. I couldn't keep something like this from you any longer. I want us to be able to tell each other everything no matter what."

"Well don't worry daddy, I'm hear for you, even if I don't like it," Jude told her father and squeezed his hands. Jude actually felt a little better now too. Maybe she actually could deal with this with her dad.

Stuart looked at his daughter and started to speak again, "There's something else Jude." Jude got slightly nervous that her father said that. What else could there be to reveal. That was a pretty big secret as is and she didn't know how much more she could take. She looked at Tommy for support and he just nodded his head as for her to continue to listen to her father, "What is it?"

"I, um, Lloyd is moving in with us in the next couple days. This is a pretty serious relationship I have with him Jude." Jude let go of her father's hands and stood up. How could he do this? He was moving way too fast. It was one thing for Jude to try to get used to her father's sexuality, but for her to wake up to it and have to witness it everyday in her own house was too much to bear.

"Dad, no, he can't, I can't, this isn't happening," Jude said while walking over to the coat rack to grab her jacket. She was not staying here knowing her father's gay lover was moving in. "Jude, please try to understand-"Stuart tried to reason but Jude cut him off, "No dad, no. I can't understand. I was going to try to support you with this whole gay thing, but I can't deal with this Lloyd guy moving in already. I can't be here anymore right now if he's going to be here." Jude put her coat on and grabbed Tommy's hand to head to the door. "Jude, can we at least talk about this?" Stuart started to move towards his daughter and Tommy. "No, we can't. Don't worry, because I'm moving out. At least for now," Jude finished before walking out the door with Tommy in toe.

Stuart followed the couple out the door, "C'mon baby girl don't do this!" Jude just kept walking to the car and Tommy followed her because even thought he thought Jude should stay and try to work things out with her dad, he was always on her side and there to support her.

Jude turned around once they reached the car, "I'm not doing this dad. You did this the day you decided to turn gay and invite some stranger to live in our home. I got to go." With that, Jude got into the passenger seat of Tommy's viper and they left.

Stuart sat down on the very stoop Jude was sitting on a few moments earlier and he started to silently cry while Jamie's grandma still watched the scene play in front of her. 'Now me and the girls will really have something to talk about at bingo this week,' she thought before going back into her own home.

Tommy drove Jude and him silently to his house. He knew she assumed she was going to stay with him for a while and that was fine. She was always welcomed at his place and she could stay as long as she liked, forever if she wanted to. He just wanted to make sure eventually, she would work everything out with her father. But for tonight, he wouldn't push anything.

When they pulled into the parking garage, Jude turned to look at Tommy for the first time the entire car ride, "Thank-you Tommy since you're obviously letting me stay here." Tommy turned to Jude and caressed her cheek, "You know you're always welcome here, girl." Jude looked down and then back into his eyes, "I know I have to deal with all of this, but just for tonight, can we please just pretend like none of this happened and just be us?" Tommy knew he should have said no because pretending something's not happening is never good, but the way she looked at him….He couldn't resist her. Besides, one night wouldn't hurt anyway.

Tommy leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, "Whatever you want girl." Jude smiled, but this was a more mischievous smile. Her hand sneaked up his thigh teasing him slightly, "I bet I can beat you upstairs." With that, Jude got out of the car and took off running upstairs and Tommy trailed not too far behind her. They were going to have a fun crazy night together. And forget about any other things that needed to be faced.

And for now, that's okay.


End file.
